Nami Tetsuya
Pissed cause having to do this all over again. >_<' Nami Tetsuya (哲也ナミ Nightwave) is a black and blue antromorphatic cat, and is a member aboard the Typhoon Compass. ask for her position on the ship is still abit unknown still. Nami follows Valley Stormwind after their paths crossed. Normally she is scared of every new person she meets, yet Valley didn't give her that feeling, but of one of feeling safe. It help open herself up to ask Valley if she could join seeing she had no home to go. Appearance Nami's fur is mainly black and secondary dark blue, shoulder lenght hair when untied, which she has normally tied in a ponytail. Her belly, part of her chest, tail, and the inner parts of her ears are dark blue. Nami's eyes are green and her muzzle is grey instead of black like the rest of her lean yet tone body, and C size chest. Ask for her outfit her top is cut off no sleeve t-shirt with her logo on the right side of her chest, baggy blue jeans with holes where the knees are, black and white Converse, fishnet leggings that come up to her hips and wrap around her tail as well, and a light blue short scarf around her neck. Last is her markings on her head and tail, five light blue markings in a v shape, and two stripe rings on her tail. Personality At first sight, Nami is a shy scared quiet girl, always hiding behind something or before someone she encounters for the first time. This makes it hard for her to make friends, but slowly she opens up to those around her she feels is safe with at the moment. Once she opens up she becomes affectionate like a kitten, yet loyal when one of her friends or crew members is feeling hurt or down, doing what she can to cheer them up alittle. Being a cat, her natural instincts do take over, being curious about what's around her - wanting to eat beef, chicken, or specially fish when she catches the scent, and randomly mewing (Or in Nami's case moew), and on some random days taking long naps. Of all the members of the ship, the only person she entirely trusts and is loyal to the most is her captain and 'mistress' Valley Stormwind; She looks up to her seeing how strong and brave she is, inspired to become just as strong as her. To every ying there is a yang, and to every person this is very present in Nami. With her issue of being frighten easly another side of her personality comes to light - that is, a personality of of its own. Once she get too scared or begins to panic, at her personal breaking point, Nami's personality changes into one of a fearless martial arts master, but this side has a very extremely aggressive temperament which at times makes it difficult for her to hold punches, usually leaving unfortunate foes and victims in a broken, bloody, near death state. Ever since joining the TC she has realized to hold back when dealing with the other crew members when she get ticked off by one of them, usually walking away after having dealt them a bruised arm, especially with Keno when he jokes on her. For some odd reason, she holds great respect to Thyone Volle; "Connecting as a fighter", as she would put it, she will start sparring with the Tirouix at random moments when she see her, while holding greater respect for Valley, only coming once to striking her - only stop in mid-motion of a punch when she realized who it was. This has been the only time the fighter side of her regrets getting that close. The second drawback of this state is when Nami reverts back to her innocent side; She has no memories of her actions in the other state, causing her to panic and cry when she doesn't know where she is, or in the event where she is surrounded by the broken, blood, and bruised bodies of those she laid waste to - at times covered in the blood of the victims. History Nami past as always been an unknown to her and the crew, not cause she doesn't tell them, but cause she doesn't remember much of any of it. She has almost no recollection of her memories as a child and has been weiry of remembering them, she does wonder times who she is, where is from, and what she really is. What she does remember is her times on her own getting by on scraps, asking for people for food and a place to stay for a night, and fish. A flicker of her memories come, but they are never clear except one, how she got her name when she was found. A voice tell her she was found during clear summer night near a beach, staring at the waves of the water moewing at the water like a hungry child. Prior to joining the TC crew Nami was on her own traveling alone scrapping for scraps to eat or doing little simple odd jobs for abit of cash to get some food and/or a place to stay for a night. She would settle down in a small place and make a honest living, but was scared of waking up in middle of a blood bath that had just finished yet again and not remembering how it happened or how she had got there. The day of Nami joining the Typhoon Compass wasn't a pleasant one at first. A terrible thunder storm had swept in forcing her to take shelter in a small cardboard box. The howling winds and down pour or rain frighten her and started to make her think she would ever find a place she could call home of her own. The calm during the storm gave her chance to get a fish from a near by lake, as she started to reach closer the rain started back up soaking her, but her hunger wouldn't let it stop her. Nami sits by the little lake waiting through the rain to get atleast one fish to feed her but after a hour she gave up hope to catch one. As she was leaving the presents of another came to her view, as Nami got closer she quietly looks at the person who stand in the rain. The person was looking down at the ground not seeing Nami at first, but the curious cat walked closer and under the person. Looking up she see the face of a female who looked down at her. Something of calming feeling came to Nami, giving her abit of confidence to asking the women "Do you have a fish..and..and maybe a place to stay?" This would be the faithful moment Nami met Valley Stormwind and soon after join her crew of the Typhoon Compass. Talents and Abilities Nami's talents and abilities variey between her two personalities. Nami doesn't know many jobs, but always ready to learn how to do something new to help out. As a crewmember go she tends to anything job that is givin to her so she is more or less abit of a jack of all trades, but tend to clean more then anything. She tends to watch her captain pilot the ship so she could one day pilot herself. Nami's nature as a cat makes her limber, and flexable in most enviroments, climb to up anywhere, almost all the time land on her feet, being light on feet makes her fast, and gives her a higher sense of vision, scents, hearing, and a sixth sense to forewarn againest danger. As combat goes Nami personality changes how she fights. Shy Nami style is very very defensive. Avoid combat and hiding from danger, but when frighten she tends to strike people with uncontrollable strength which typically tends to send people flying across the way, leave the person(s) with scratch all over, anything put a distance between her the person or thing that is scaring her. Fighter Nami style is very very offensive. Charging into a battle at full speed and force in the intent to break what or whoever is in her way. This side is brought out when shy scared side of Nami is frighten to her breaking point, which cause her personality to flip in responce to flight or fight. The figher side of her is a Martial Arts Master in a number of style. Having a mastery in all animal styles, Judo, Shotokan, and Muay Thai. How she knows all these styles is still a mystery, but makes her a dangerous opponite to go againest in a fight. This side will use any combat weapon, but will never use a gun. Like most cats she will attack vital areas, and if this side is pissed she will aim for the throat to make a kill blow. Relationships 'Valley Stormwind' Nami's relationship with Valley is one part older sister/younger sister, and another part mistress and pet. She is most confortable around Valley then anybody else on the crew and is loyal to her no matter what she does. She admires Valley when she takes charge ordering everybody of the Typhoon Compass and to hope she could be that strong as well. When others are around the captain she tends to keep her distance and let everybody have their moments with her rather then interfering unless need. Being a cat she tends to curl up besides Valley, in her lap, or nuzzling up againest her legs, hands, chest, or neck affectionly doing her best to keep her happy or to cheer her up. Category:Typhoon Compass Crewmen Category:Female Characters